Em Harris
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Xander's adventures with his daughter, the Scooby gang, and Sam and Dean. Sequel to Reconciliation or Annihilation.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Xander adventures with his daughter, the Scooby gang, and Sam and Dean. Sequel to Reconciliation or Annihilation though a bit more light and fluffy then it predecessor, though the chapters may be a bit shorter.

A/N Story happens after the second to last chapter and at different times chronologically throughout the rest of it.

"Dad."

"Yeah Em." he said looked up from the book he was researching in.

"I don't get this." she said in a huff. Xander got up and made his way over to Em and sighed, just like he had thought math his nemesis.

"Sorry sweetie, I had to have Aunt Willow tutor me in math. Me and math were never very close." Em nodded frustrated.

"You can ask Aunt Willow though, I mean I'm sure she can help you."

"I don't want to bother her she's barely got enough sleep as it is." Xander nodded. Willow wasn't getting enough sleep but that was because of her new baby.

"Maybe you can ask Uncle Sam, he was good in school too." Em nodded and took a picture of the math problem with her phone and presumable sent it to Sam. Her phone rang moments later and she answered it.

"Can you help me Uncle Sam?" she asked. "Dad says he's no good at math. You can, that's great." Xander was glad that Em had people to go in when she needed help, he had been able to help her before but she was in high school now and apparently all the stuff he had leaned in high school had leaked out of his brain. Xander half listened to Em side of the conversation, as he got back to researching.

"Oh I see so the x and the y...so it equals 14 right?" Sometime later she said. "I think I got it now. Thanks. When are you coming here again?" she asked. Xander looked up from his book, he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Really okay, I'll ask him." she put the phone down and said.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a hunt in Pennsylvania they want to know if you want to met them there?"

"Tell I would like to, but I'm on a separate hunt." he knew that look on her face and knew what she was going to ask even before she asked it.

"No." he said.

"But Dad." she whined.

"No. You are not going on the hunt with Sam and Dean and you are not coming with me, we've been through this a million times. Now tell Sam that I can't go, but to drop by after they're done with the hunt.

"Fine."she said and relayed the message back to Sam she hung and glared at him. He sighed.

"Em." she took her math book and headed out of the door of the library. He sighed. He looked around at the walls of the supernatural library. The Walls were very familiar, they had lived in the building for 9 years.

It was perfect because Em didn't have to be dragged around anymore, and he had people he trusted to watch her while he went and took hunts. Of course it had only made her daughter more interested in being a hunter. He had told Em about hunting earlier then he planned after a demon friend had come. She had taken it in stride though and by the time she was 10 anytime anyone in the know asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up she always said she wanted to be a hunter. No amount of talking telling how much the hunting life sucked and how dangerous it was had changed her mind. The last thing in the world he wanted for Em was to be a hunter, but she didn't seem to get that. She thought that every time he denied her request to hunt it was because he thought she was incapable. He knew how capable his daughter was, he made sure that she could kick anything's ass that would go after her.

He wasn't the best father in the world and that bothered him, he should be talking to Em about it, no matter how many times they had talked about it before. But he couldn't he had to research, he got back to his book, he had to find what was hurting the people and get there in two days because that was when the killings would start again. Em was going to have to wait, no matter how much it hurt not being able to be there for her. But he consoled himself that if he found it soon he would be able to talk to her before he left, he hoped it would happen.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N: Sorry again about the long update time and the short update.

Her small frame convulsed slightly as she coughed again and again. Damn it! Why wasn't the medication working? It was supposed to lessen the coughing it was supposed to make her sleepy, she did looked sleepy. Her eyes were only at half mast and she kept closing her eyes a lot. He run his hand over her forehead again. She had a fever, of course she had had one all night. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all, he couldn't fight this for her, all he could do was sit here and stroke her hair for a long time until her eyes hadn't open in awhile. Her eyes opened again and he cursed inwardly he thought she had finally gone to sleep.

"Daddy?" she said quietly her throat was inflamed as well and it showed in how hoarse her little voice came out.

"Em, you shouldn't talk." Xander wondered if he should go up to the med lab again and get something stronger, she had to have been wrong this could not just be a cold. She closed her eyes for a long moment then opened them again.

"Daddy I don't feel so good." she said before closing her eyes again, before coughing again. She was miserable, he could see it in her eyes whenever they were opened. He had to do something to help her. What though? He gave her medication, he was stroking her hair. What else could he do? He starred down at her an idea formed in his mind.

"Once upon a time there a princess named Moira." her eyes opened to slits and she looked at him before closing her eyes again. He took that to mean she liked the beginning of the story. He wondered if he should continue, he knew that Em would enjoy the story, but he wasn't sure if he could tell it even in story form. Of course a small fit of coughs decided it for him. Em was 6 and she was sick, he would tell her the story.

"She was beautiful, tied only in beauty by another person but she doesn't come in til later." Em opened her eyes again and he could see she was confused.

"Anyways Moira was beautiful, smart, and brave. In fact not only was Princess Moira a princess she was also a warrior brave fighting off dragons and trolls and goblins to protect her kingdom. One day she met a clown who name was Alexander." he paused for a second to see if Em recognized the name if she did she gave no indication, in fact it was possible that she had fallen asleep. Maybe he should remain quiet for a little to see.

"Daddy." she said hoarsely without opening her eyes. In her voice was a clear plea for him to go on and go on he did.

"Despite the fact that Moira was a princess and Alexander was a clown. They fell in love." her little eyes opened again she looked interested but tired, the medicine seemed to be taking effect. He should probably hurry along the story so that he didn't keep her awake.

"One day the clown and the beautiful princess had a daughter her name was Em." her eyes opened wide in surprise, she pointed weakly to herself and Xander nodded with a smile.

"The princess hereby known as Mommy was so happy to have the little princess Em around. She loved princess Em very much." Em closed her eyes again but this time a content smile was on her face.

"The Clown hereby known as Daddy was also very happy to have Princess Em around. They both loved her and cherished her and gave her lots and hugs and kisses." he paused to see if Em would keep on telling him to on she didn't he gave it a few minutes then said.

"Em..Em.." she didn't move, Xander smiled his baby was finally asleep, finally, no longer in pain.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Sam was in that delicious state of being half awake and half asleep where everything seemed to float and everything was peaceful. A few seconds more and he would have descended blissfully into the land of unconsciousness if he's plans were interrupted as the sound of a phone rung in the air.

No, no, no he chanted silently, shutting his eyes tightly trying to stave off the alertness he was slowly getting. He was exhausted, he had just gotten back from a hunt where he and Dean had spent a long time digging up a grave. Then the ghost for good measure had throw Sam's shoulder right into a grave, thankfully it wasn't broken just darkly bruised. He was reminded of this when he finally decided that he had to get up and answer the phone. It could be important, although it could also be Dean asking him again what he wanted, even though Sam had told him that while Dean had wanted to eat more then sleep, Sam had wanted to sleep more then eat. At least Dean had dropped him off at the motel first, even getting Dean to do that had been a bit of a struggle. Sam sat up in bed swing his legs out of the warmth of the covers exposing his legs to the slight chill in the air. He reached over for the phone and answered it, then pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello." his voice come out groggy and annoyed exactly he felt. There was a long pause on the other line.

"Hello." he said again this time more annoyed.

"Uncle Sam." came Em's voice over the line hesitantly. Sam cursed himself, he didn't mean to sound so cross with Em, he should have checked the caller ID on the phone before he had answered it.

"Hey Em, what are you doing calling so late?" Sam said in an upbeat tone he didn't feel.

"I couldn't sleep." Sam had a hard time caring at the moment, since she was keeping him from sleeping as well. A fact that was very much in the forefront of his mind since his eyes kept closing and he had to keep on suppressing a yawn.

But Sam did his best to hide his exhaustion knowing that if he didn't, he'd feel guilty about it in the morning or well later on that day since it was already morning.

"Why not?" he asked this time turning his head away from the phone and covering it while he yawned.

"I haven't heard from Daddy in two days." It took a few moments for his tired mind to process that, then the worry started waking him up. Xander loved Em very much he called her everyday often times several times a day. If he hadn't called in two days something was very wrong.

"Em where is he?"

"I don't know." of course she didn't know, Xander liked to keep her out of things even though she knew that monsters existed now.

"Who's watching you?" Sam asked switching gears.

"Aunt Dawn." Sam nodded even though Em wouldn't be able to see it.

"I need you to give the phone to her." there was short pause before Sam said.

"Em." his tone was persistent, he had to know where Xander was and get there yesterday, there was no time to lose.

"Okay." she said reluctantly, apparently she was more reluctant to wake up her Aunt then him. There was a little bit of rustling then he heard a quiet.

"Em what are you doing in here?" in a groggy and annoyed voice that rivaled his own from a few minutes ago. Then he heard some breathing then.

"Who the hell is calling at 2 o'clock in the morning?!" Dawn demanded.

"Dawn." he said before she could get going. There was a long pause then.

"Sam?" she asked slowly. Sam got right down to it, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Xander hadn't called in two days." he heard her quick intake of breath.

"Oh my...I didn't even realize...What do we do?" she adked worried. Sam was worried about Xander too, but he was able to remain calm and ask Dawn in a calm voice.

"I need you to tell me where he was headed?" Dawn answered quickly and spoke quickly in a nervous and worried manner.

"Wisconsin, he was bitching about how cold it was going to be." Sam bit back the urge to curse as well. Wisconsin in the middle of winter, he wasn't exactly happy about having to go after him either. He opened the hotel room wooden drawer and found a pen and a pad of paper and wrote down _Wisconsin_.

"Do you know where specifically in Wisconsin?"

"Uh-uh..." there was a rustling then she said " he left contact instructions-" at that moment the motel door opened, letting a brief gust of cold air in, which gave him goosebumps. He turned his head and saw Dean strolled into the room with a bag of take out in his hand, the smell emanating from the bag smelled like Chinese. Dean stopped when he saw Sam and grinned holding up the bag higher.

"Your awake, we'll I hope your hungry-" Dean said talking over Dawn, Sam put up his hand and stopped Dean midstream.

"Dawn can you repeat that?"

"Yeah Pleasant Grove, he's in Pleasant Grove." the worry in her voice increased.

"Do you know what he was hunting?"

"No, I have no clue. If Xander's not okay-"

"Dawn he'll be fine." Sam to reassure her, but it was hard because he had only seen her a few times, and had only talked to her a couple of more times. Dawn took a deep breath and begged him.

"Please find him." Sam glanced at Dean who's face looked worried, it seemed like he got the gist of the conversation.

"We'll find him." he promised, he only hoped that he would be to live to up to the promise he had made. Dawn hung up and Sam did the same a moment later. Dean starred him in a what's going on way?

"Xander hasn't called Em in two days." The worry lines on Dean's face deepened.

"That's not good, the only reason he wouldn't call-"

"Was if he couldn't." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going?"

"Pleasant Grove, Wisconsin." Dean's face screwed up in annoyance.

"Son of a bitch." Sam nodded.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.

A/N: So I'm going to be continuing this particular story arc for a little bit and I should let you know I deleted one of the earlier chapter because I didn't like it message.

He was so warm, so comfortable, he didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately someone didn't seem to get the memo and was shaking his shoulder.

"Go away." he muttered into his pillow and he pushed his head further into the pillow, the shaking of his shoulder persisted.

"Wake up Xander you're going to be late for work." There was something familiar about the voice, something that niggled in the back of his mind preventing him from going back to sleep. Where did he know the voice from? He cracked open one eye and the sight that met it he opened both and backed away a little on the bed not really sure what to think.

"Xander, honey, what's wrong?" no it couldn't be true. Moira stood to the side of the bed, she stared at him concerned. Moira was dead very very dead. She was also dressed strangely, unlike he ever remembered her being dressed before. Unlike the shorts and tank tops he remembered her wearing to bed she was wearing pajamas. Not just any pajamas either, she was wearing light blue cotton pajamas with light yellow stars on it. She had light blue fuzzy slippers on her feet and curlers in her hair. Which had to mean that her hair was long enough to be into curlers which he never could remember her hair even being that long. What the hell was going on?

"Xander are you okay?" she asked and sat down on the bed and move her hand to touch him. Xander jumped back she had to be an illusion, a hallucination, a demon, or monster she couldn't be real. But why? A look of confusion and hurt went over Moira face and his heart panged, he hated causing Moira pain. He reminded himself that this couldn't be Moira but she had her face and her smile.

"Xander what's wrong?" she asked. Xander couldn't help but stare at her. His eyes traced the contours of her body, she was exactly how he remembered. Except her face, her face was a little rounder like she had put on a little weight, but it didn't make her look any less attractive to him just less her. His eyes traveled slowly to her finger where there was a gold circle with a diamond sitting on top of it. His eyes then focused on his body and his finger where there a gold band on one of his fingers as well. Maybe this all was a dream a really vivid dream in which he and Moira were married. That didn't seem so bad maybe he could just stay here for awhile and enjoy it.

He shook his head, it was too vivid to be a dream.

"Xander tell me what's wrong!" Moira demanded.

"I don't feel so good." it wasn't exactly a lie, his head was spinning with all the questions he had in his mind. She looked concerned and she reached out her hand and touched Xander's head. As her hand touched his forehead Xander closed his eyes for a moment just savoring the feeling, she felt so real. She lifted her hand off his head and frowned at him.

"You don't feel hot."

"There is something definitely wrong with me." he said and there had to be. It wasn't everyday you saw the dead mother of your only daughter and the love of his life standing in front of him feeling and looking so very real. The door sprang open and a blur of purple ran into the room and when it came to a stop he saw who it was.

"Em?" he said. She starred at him she was wearing a purple pajama top and bottom with princesses on the t-shirt. Her hair was mussed and it was sticking at odd angles. Which made it obvious that she had just rolled out of bed. She looked so much like his Em except for the princess shirt she hadn't really been into princesses since she found out about the supernatural. She starting coming towards him but Moira stopped her with one hand.

"Em Daddy's sick." she told her. Em looked at him.

"What wrong Daddy?" that was the million dollar question wasn't it what was wrong with him?

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

A/N: So sorry about how long it's taken for me to update.

"Em you've got to get ready for school." she looked at Moira, she suddenly slouched over a little bit and gave a few obviously fake coughs.

"I'm sick too." she said, then gave a few more fake coughs. Moira smiled down at her daughter.

"Nice try, now get ready for school."

"But Dad gets to stay home." she whined, stamping her foot a little as she did so.

"Daddy is actually sick, that's the difference, now get ready." Moira said sternly and Em pouted but stomped out of the room. Moira shook her head but she looked amused.

"I'll go call your work." she said and headed out the door. Work? This had to be some kind of dream. He heard her muffled talking from somewhere outside of the room he was in. He took the opportunity to look around the room to see if there were any more clues. His eyes quickly came upon a bedside table or more accurately a picture on top of it. His eyes went wide as he took in the picture. The picture was of him and Moira, he was drawn to the dress Moira was wearing as it was white and obviously a wedding dress. He and Moira were kissing and they looked so happy. A wedding between him and Moira but they had never gotten married, Moira had died before they had had the chance. Yet the picture and the rings on their hands said different.

He found himself staring at the picture and then back to his ring again and again. They were married here where ever here was. A smile slowly spread across his face as he realized he didn't care anymore what this was, a dream, an alternate reality, whatever it was he would get to be with his daughter and his wife. He would get to be with the both of them at the same and that was something he had always wanted ever since he had no longer been able to do so. He looked up as he heard someone step into the room. Em was there and looking at him.

"Daddy? Do I have to go to school?" she whined. He smiled at her, Em was here and Moira was here, it was a paradise. His first inclination was to tell Em she could stay but he hadn't seen Moira in years and he kind of wanted some alone time with her. Besides, even if this was an alternate universe his daughter needed to go to school.

"Em." he said sternly.

"Fine, fine." she groused and stomped off again. A few moments later, Moira came back into the room.

"I called your work for you." she said and went to a pair of drawers. Xander got up out of bed and made his way over to her and tried to kiss her, but she put her hand up and stopped him.

"I have to go to work, I can't afford to be sick." she said apologetically. That's when Xander remembered that he had said he was sick.

"I'm feeling a bit better." he amended.

"You just said you were too sick to go to work not 10 minutes ago." she said annoyed. "I expect Em to try to play hooky but not you." she said and went back to looking their her drawers, taking out multiple shirts and putting them back.

"I was feeling sick a few minutes ago." he said.

"So it was one of those 10 minute sickness things," she said clearly not believing him.

"I just wanted today off." it wasn't the truth but it was the only thing he could think that would explain his sudden turnabout. She turned to face him.

"I want the day off too."

"Then why don't you take it off?" he asked suggestively. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure, I'll just let all the people who need me die, so we can have sex." her voice was dripping with sarcasm, as she left the room with some clothes in her hands, she was moving away to what looked like a bathroom and Xander followed her only to have the door shut in his face.

"That didn't go so well." He waited for her to get out of the bathroom but when she did, she just bypassed him.

"Look I'm sorry." she ignored him, Xander noticed that she had changed her clothes into what looked like paramedic outfit.

"You're a paramedic?" he found himself stupidly saying out loud which only got him an even more annoyed look.

"Yeah and you're an idiot." she sighed then looked back at him. "Look I have to go, since you decided to take today off can you at least drive Em to school and pick her up and drive her to ballet?" Ballet, in this reality(or whatever it was) Em took ballet? Granted ballet was an incredible strength building exercise but it hadn't really been anything his Em had been interested in. Or maybe she had been interested but due to the overly male influence when she was a young child she had never wanted to take it.

"Xander." Xander jumped and saw Moira looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah I'll do that." she nodded briefly at him and then left down the hall. Em walked up to him looking at him confused, she was dressed this time she was wearing jeans and a sparkly purple shirt, her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Did Mommy just leave without me?" she asked him.

"She had to hurry and I'm feeling okay enough to drive you." she nodded. Crap, he was actually going to have to drive her and he had absolutely no clue where he was going. She started walking away and he looked down at his clothes and found himself still in his PJ's.

"Em give me five minutes to change my clothes." he called to her, she turned around and stared at him.

"We can't be late." she said very worried for someone who had tried to fake her sickness, Xander nodded.

"I'll be ready in a flash." he reassured her, he turned back around and found his way back to their room. By the process of elimination he went to the dresser that Moira hadn't gone to and quickly changed into jeans and blue t-shirt.

"Dad!" his daughters voice came slightly annoyed and slightly worried from the hall. He nodded making sure he was properly dressed and made his way out the room to see Em impatiently tapping her toes. Xander suddenly felt his pockets, keys, keys where where the keys? Thankfully Em held up the keys in her hand, Xander took them from her and headed out the door only to stop at the vehicle waiting for him.

It was a brand new looking black Lexus, much newer and nicer then his dark green 2001 Mazda Protege. He shook himself out of his thoughts well more like Em did as she yanked on his hand. In his reality Em had never ever been this nervous or anxious to go to school.

He opened the car door for her and she stepped in and belt herself in. Xander closed the car door and went around the driver's seat, got in and closed the door. He put the keys in the ignition but didn't start it, since he was trying to find some kind of directions to the school. He found a GPS systems in the car to his relief and manage to find the directions to Em's school in the directory. The rest of the ride over was fairly smooth sailing, besides the guy who had cut him off.

He pulled into the line to drop off the kids and heard Em take her seat belt off as they approach the drop off point. When they approached the drop point Em opened the car door and hopped out, then closed it.

"Have a great day at school." he called her purely by habit, she smiled and waved to him and moved off. He stared at her until she disappeared into the throng of kids. He was so caught up in his watching them it took someone behind him honking at him to break him out of it. He pulled forward and looked at the road waiting for a break in the traffic so he could leave. He turned the opposite way then the way he had come. At the next traffic light he stopped at he looked for reverse directions back to the house and found it fairly quickly as well. He parked the car and stared at the house. It was empty and if he was going to be able to pretend to be who they wanted him to be, he was going to have to find as much information as he could while it was still empty.

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.

A/N: Sorry for the very long update time.

He found out he was a carpenter after scouring the house for hours. He found out that he and Moira had married a year after Em was born. He found that they lived in Springfield, Washington ,which he Googled and found out it was a medium sized town in Washington.

He also found devil's trap beneath the rug in front of their front door and various protection sigils behind their curtain, so in this world (or whatever it was) they definitely knew what went bump in the night. He just couldn't find anything about why they're living the normal apple pie life. They even had a white picket fence! All the things that Sam had wanted and honestly he had thought about having with Moira but had never come to pass. Moira had died too soon. Xander looked up as a shrill sound hit the air, it took him several minutes to find that the sound was coming from a phone. When picked the phone up it told him it was time for him to pick Em up from school.

He had made his way to the school and picked up Em, and Em chattered on and on about her teacher and how much she liked her friends and her school. Xander couldn't help but smile as his daughter chattered on and on. She had a kind of innocence about her that she didn't back where he had come from. Although now that he thought about it that made him a little sad. He shoved that out of his mind, in this world everything was okay. He drove Em to ballet and stayed to watch her practice and afterwards made his way back to the house, having to use the GPS again to make his way there. There was still no other cars in the there, he noted as he and Em made their way up the sidewalk and into the house.

"How long does Mommy usually work?" he asked Em who looked at him strangely just before she opened the front door.

"Mommy get home when she works about 9." Xander worked hard to keep his face calm. That was a really long shift, it was unlikely that when Moira got home she would be in the mood for the same thing he was in the mood for.

"Daddy are you okay?" Em asked concerned, probably because he asked a question he was probably supposed to know the answer to. "Are you still sick?" she asked as she stripped off her shoes and dropped her backpack on the floor.

"I'm fine." Xander said. He said then took note of the shoes and backpack.

"Em put your stuff away in your room." he told her sternly automatically. Em looked at him sheepishly and grabbed her shoes and backpack and made her way up the stairs. Was he supposed to cook? He had never been that great at the whole cooking thing, and had never really tried to learn. He had always been too busy with this or that. He took out his phone hoping that since it had reminded him to pick up Em it would tell him if he was supposed to cook today. It did,

Cook Lasagna

Great how was he supposed to cook lasagna when he didn't even know how to cook anything? That wasn't happening tonight, he'd buy something, and if there was a price to pay he'd pay it. He didn't want to spend time cooking, when he could be spending the time with his wife or daughter.  
Xander made his way up the stairs, no hunting, no research, which meant he could spend as much time with his daughter as he wanted...until tomorrow. He supposed he would have to actually go work tomorrow but having to actually go work was a small price to pay for being able to be with both his girls again. Xander made his way up the stairs ready to play.

Sam and Dean

Sam and Dean had pulled into town a few hours ago and neither of them were a big fan of the freezing cold temperature. Any time they were outside they had to bundle up, which would make it very hard to fight if the occasion arose which it probably would. Impersonating FBI agents they had gotten positive identification that Xander was in fact in town and had been posing as an FBI agent as well. They found the name of the motel Xander was staying at using the list of common alias they knew that Xander used. Unlike them he didn't use the name of 80's classic rock stars but a list of very common names. After having found which motel room that Xander staying at they easily broke into the room.

Xander appeared to have paid for extra days for his room or else all this stuff would have cleared out of the motel room already. Sam and Dean saw the same sort of web that hunters usually made across the wall using pins, connecting victims. Another good thing that Xander had paid extra for his room, because with non-hunters the web of connected articles generally meant that the inhabitant was off their rocker. They saw the connection between victims but still had no idea what the monster that seemed to have taken their friend was. Until Sam spotted Xander's laptop, Sam logged in already knowing Xander's password from having had used his laptop before in the past. The monster that had seemed to have taken Xander flashed up on the screen. Sam pushed the laptop back so that Dean could get a good look at it as well. Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked back, this was so not good.

. Review please :)


End file.
